


Trust

by villaintohero



Series: Borderlands Drabbles [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Sasha tries to make it up to August, but she feels sorry and wants him back, since she was messing with him, tumblr drabble, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaintohero/pseuds/villaintohero
Summary: A little tumblr drabble to the prompt "You lied to me!"





	Trust

„August, I beg you, listen to me for once!“

„I do, but it‘s mainly bullshit I‘m hearing! **You lied to me**!“, August said, furious at the girl that was following him, or rather, tried to follow him up the stairs of his beloved bar.

„I know, and I‘m sorry!“, of course he didn‘t listen, didn‘t want to hear any of that. The blonde just waved off, not caring at the woman‘s words at the moment. While in reality, he did care. A lot more than he would like to.

It was probably a weird picture for others, seeing August standing a few steps up the stairs, while Sasha had one foot placed on the first step. „Come on babe, don‘t be like that.“ Luckily, he had closed the bar just a few minutes ago. Otherwise, this would have been kind of awkward, considering the bouquet of flowers or… some kind of plants she was holding in her hands.

„Oh, don‘t ‚babe‘ me all of a sudden! I don‘t want to hear any of that… And get those vegetables outta my face. What the fuck is that supposed to mean anyway?“

To be honest, he wasn‘t quite sure if his Ex was still in the right mind as she had entered before, being all lovey and apologetic and trying to convince him to forgive her. But how could he? How in the world could he forgive her for messing with him like that, lying into his face for over half a year? He couldn‘t. And he knew that.

August had always been someone to trust very rarely, to open up to people even more rarely. Sasha was the only one he really trusted. And she took his trust, stomped it into the ground without even caring for much more but the money they would gain for that fake Vault Key.

„As long as you‘re not waiting for a drink, get your ass movin‘“, the blonde was so, oh so close, to just walk upstairs again, already his back turned at her and already taking the next step upstairs.

„Fine! Then let‘s have a damn drink, August. Please, can‘t we just talk?“

Of course he didn‘t mean it literally. He just wanted her to get away. But since Sasha was stubbornness at its finest, it was only natural, that she wouldn‘t just go like that, because he was a little pissed off.

A sigh left the mans lips, but even though he wished himself elsewhere, and even though he wanted to leave her hanging like that so badly, he stopped in his movements. Because in reality, he didn’t want any of that.

Sasha was just standing downstairs, looking up to him, desperately waiting for him to turn around, to say something or to act in any way. And then, he did. At first his tense shoulders relaxed a bit, then he shook his head in a sigh and turned around to look down at her once again. A smile crept onto her lips as he slowly walked downstairs and past her again. „Fine. Fine! But don‘t think you‘ll get outta here without paying.“

It was a warning, and if she wouldn‘t know him like she did, if she wouldn‘t have noticed and known that soft tone underlying in his voice, she would have probably left. She would have probably been scared or would have assumed that he was exactly as angry as he wanted to be. But no, in all of Augusts movements, in the way he talked and in the way he let himself get convinced by her simply asking, she knew that she probably had a chance.

She smiled a little, ready to walk over to him but stopping in her motion. „So, what am I going to do with the flowers?“ Augusts annoyed sigh was enough to make her smile even more.

„Either you throw them away or we put them into a vase or somethin‘, I bet I have one laying around.“, and after that, he was already looking for one. Sure, the blonde wasn‘t someone that was all too much into plants but well, he didn‘t want Sasha to throw them away either. After all, she did bring them with her for a reason.

Even though he was still feeling weird because of that reason. But a talk wouldn‘t hurt them. And maybe, just maybe, this would all be worthwhile.

Or at least, he hoped so.


End file.
